shishio's revenge
by Myka-san
Summary: Kenshin had fought Shishio before, but unfortunatly he didn't die...
1. Chapter 1

_Writers Note_**: When I had writen this I had never seen the end of the series, it had been taken off before I could see it so all I knew was that Shishio had died with out Kenshin actualy killing him, I didn't know how. Thats how I created this story, I had seen pictures of them fighting on a ledge so I thought "_What if when dureing the fight Shishio falls off the ledge and they think he dies but a few months later he comes back and they find out he does not die and that he wants to finish the fight_". Then when while writeing I found out how Shishio dies and so thats how he dies. Now this it is my first fanfic so not sure how good it is. Just leave the comments with any thing: what you think, what I should change, how you think of my style, what ever. But I hope you like it.**

_Disclaimer_**: All the charactors in this story were _not_ created by me but the great _Watsuki Nobuhiro_. How he was able to creat the lovable and perfect boyfriend that we know as Kenshin Himura I will never know but to end this and allow you to go to the story, I can only say one thing: _enjoy_**

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and the weather was just right, _I wonder if Kaoru-dono is working Yahiko really hard again. Today is a good day for lessons that it is._ Thought Kenshin on his way back to the dojo. _I'm surprised no one was talking about the killing that have been happening lately…_

"Mr. Himoura" a voice called from the crowd of people,

_Oro?_

"Mr. Himoura, wait!" yelled the officer finally catching up to Kenshin. "I must talk to you right away…" catching his breath, the officer looked around them, "but somewhere with out so many people."

"You can talk to me at the Kaymia Dojo. That is where I was heading that it was". The officer nodded and followed Kenshin. _I wonder what he wants to talk to me about_

"Hey Kenshin what took ya so… What's he doing here?"

"He just wants to talk to me about something that is all Yahiko. Go tell Kaoru-dono that I'm back."

"Ok." Yahiko left still eyeing the officer.

The officer then followed Kenshin into Kaoru's house and to a room where they sat down. "What must you tell me officer?"

"You may have heard that there is a killing spree going on."

"Yes, I have heard."

"The killer seems to have great speed and swordsman skill. He has killed all his victims but one, we found him three days ago. He said that the killer was looking for you and knows you are here. When we asked him what he looks like, all he said that he was wrapped in bandages."

_Shishio_ "I know who the killer is, his name is Shishio Makoto." Kenshin's eyes went gold for a second, which seemed to startle the officer a little. "Last time we fought I was able to defeat him."

"Even if you have defeated him, I advise you to keep a look out and that sword of yours at hand."

"I will officer, thank you for warning me."

The officer then bowed and immediately left.

That night at dinner…..

"So Kenshin, Yahiko told me an officer came with you, what did he want?" Asked Kaoru

"He came to tell me that Shishio is in Tokyo , those killing were by him."

"Do you mean that nuts still after you Kenshin?" asked Yahiko as he reached over to get more beef.

"I'm afraid so. But let's not talk about that now, it will ruin our dinner that it will."

Every one quietly agreed, but no one brought up any thing else to talk about.

While Kenshin was on his way to his room he walked pass Kaoru's and heard what sounded like crying. As he gently opened the door and peered in he could see her lying on her futon subbing and mumbling something over and over. "Kauro-dono?" said Kenshin in a low voice,

_Kenshin!_

"Kauro-dono, are all right?" asked Kenshin

"Yes, I'm ok Kenshin." said Kauro as she quickly wiped away the tears. "I was just wondering…"

"About the fight with Shishio?" said Kenshin. He walked in, slid the screen closed and knelt down beside Karou.

"Kenshin you can't fight him. Last time the two of you fought he almost killed you. I can't let that happen, I can't let you die." She said hugging him. As she subbed into his gi he could just hear her mumbling, "...and the Battousai. I know the last move of Hiten Misurugi is to help you controle the Battousai but I still get scared."

Kenshin knew what she was talking about, sometimes it even scared him. But he knew the only person that could stop the Battousai, that could truly bring him back, was Kaoru. "As long as you're ok I will always come back." He whispered. _Just like the fight with Jin'eh. No matter how far I go, once I know you are safe, I will always return_. "I have to fight Shishio Kaoru –dono, but I promise I will come back and not wonder. Ok?"

"Wakkata" she said softly.

When he opened the screen he spoke again, "I would not want to worry you Kaoru-dono that I would not, but I've decided that I must kill Shishio." Kaoru was stunned. Could she be hearing this from the Kenshin she knew?

"But Kenshin, your promise…"

"I know Kaoru-dono, but I can not let him keep killing innocent people, that I can not. After our last fight something told me he would be back, the only way a man like him, like me, can live and die is to live and die by a sword. Oyasuminasai, Kaoru-dono." He then slid the screen shut and left.

Kaoru sat in the dark a few moments just thinking about Kenshin. Thinking about the battles he had with numerous men wanting to beat the Battousai. Battles with men like Shishio that felt nothing but the longing to kill. How so many times Kenshin had come on top, even when it looked like there were no chances. How far he had transformed into the Battousai to defeat Jin'eh. But at the same time how he had almost defeated Shishio with out transforming.

_But in that fight he didn't kill Shishio, not with his sword. Hopefully when he kills Shishio he won't be going to far, hopefully he'll be able to come back._ She thought before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kaoru woke up at sunrise. Expecting Kenshin to be the courtyard doing chores she quickly got dressed and went outside, after realizing he wasn't there she went to his room. _Kenshin is usually up by now, is he o_k? As she peered in she noticed the window was cracked open and a sharpening stone on top of a piece of paper. _Did he leave?_ As she picked up the paper she started to read: _Kaoru-dono, I have gone to find Shishio that I have. Remember what I had told you last night and don't worry. I promise I will comeback.  
-Kenshin. _

_Don't worry?_ _He went out in the middle of the night after a murderer and he tells me not to worry? If Shishio is in __Tokyo_ _then Kenshin can't be far._ "Sano! Get your butt out of bed right now!"

"Doushite de gozaru ka?" yawned Sanosuke half asleep.

"Ya, what's all the yelling for busu!"

"Busu! Yahiko, how can you be joking at a time like this!"

\"In a time like what?" asked Yahiko.

"Kenshin is gone! He went looking for Shishio!"

"Then what are you doing standing around here for slow poke?" yelled Yahiko finely realizing what's going on. "We have to find him!"

Sano just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall shaking his head. "Personally I think we should leave him."

"WHAT!" Kaoru and Yahiko yelled sequence at Sano.

"I'm just saying we give him a day to look for Shishio before we go looking for him." He replied calmly.

"HE COULD DIE IN A DAY!" screamed Kaoru.

Still staying calm he said, "This is something he has to do. If we don't let him fight Shishio now how do we know he's not going to looking for Shishio again? He said himself he is still a rurouni."

Knowing he was right Yahiko and Kaoru went grumbling inside. "I'll go fix breakfast then." Mumbled Kaoru as she headed to the kitchen.

Then being only an earshot from Sano Yahiko grumbled "Great, couldn't you have waited to eat Sano? Now we have to eat Karou's slope for Breakfast."

"I HEARD THAT YAHIKO!" yelled Karou as she stuck her head out of the kitchen.

On the other side of Tokyo, Kenshin was walking along the river when he saw something familiar sitting against a rock. _Who is that? It looks like…Shishio!_ Every muscle in his body stiffened, he tightened the grip on his Katana as he looked on. He could feel his anger rising, the Battousai wanting to kill. He wanted to charge right at him and strike but instead he walked calmly onto the shore.

"I've been waiting for you." greeted Shishio. As he was getting up he started to unsheathe his sword, Kenshin noticed this and jumped back with Shishio just missing him. Just then Kenshin let go off all control and the Battoussi took over. Shishio noticed the change in Kenshin's eyes and could sensed his anger, "I see the Battousai has come to visit?" asked Shishio with a smirk on his face.

"I have not come to talk that I have not, I have come to kill you!" yelled the Battousai as he charged at Shishio with his god-like speed. And with that their fight began.

"Where are you going, Sano?" asked Karou noticing Sanosuke sneaking out the gate. "I was…"started Sano having no clue what he was going to say "I was just thinking about going to the bar. I have some buddies that I gamble with who are meeting me there, that's all."

"Ok Sano, and while you're in town could pick up the things on this list? It will save me the trip latter today."

"Sure." He replied taking the piece of paper. _I'll get the things on the list first and leave them at the __Akabeko before I start asking people about Kenshin_, he decided as he walked to the village.

Though Kenshin wasn't doing too good he did have the advantage. He had noticed that Shishio was a little slower then last time and that his wounds hadn't healed as well as Kenshin's had. _If only I could hit him on a weak point, I might be able to weaken him more_ "Hiten Mitsurugi Ouki Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki!" yelled Kenshin as he spun around performing the first strike.

As Shishio blocked it Kenshin then spun around, striking him on the other side…

"….so you're sure you haven't heard from Kenshin all day?" "

Yep, I'm sure." answered the the bar keeper.

"QUICK, some one come quick!" Sano and some other people turned to see what the boy was talking about. "Quick, there is a fight by the river! Two men with swords! They're going to kill each other!"

_Kenshin…he must have found Shishio!_

"Kid, were one of these men rapped in bandages?" "Hai, and the other one had a scare on his face…"

"Thanks kid!" was all Sano said as he rushed out of the bar towards the river.

"Sano? Is that you?" Yelled Karou after catching her balance from being knocked over by Sanosuke.

"Huh?" Sano spun around to a halt as he looked at Karou with a surprised look on his face.

"Why are you here Ojouchan?"

"I was looking for you Sanosake. You've been gone almost two hours. It only takes one to pick up a few groceries!" Karou straitened up and looked at him more closely, "Where are the groceries? Where are you going?"

"There at the Akabeko. And I'm going to get Kenshin…" Sano caught him self but it was too late. He closed his eyes as he imagined the yelling that he was about to get from Karou for leaving her out of it.

"What? You've been looking for Kenshin!"

"Well, I was at the bar and some kid came in yelling about two guys fighting with sword down by the river and I thought I'd check it out. It was just a hunch. I swear!"

"Fine, but I'm going with you. C'mon!" Sano then headed towards the river as he ran after Karou.

As they reached the shore Karou froze in the soft white sand as she looked on at the motionless body lying against the rocks. _KENSHIN!_ She couldn't move, had her worst fear come true?

Sano went ahead of her and lifted up Kenshin's body. "Hey Kenshin? You ok? Kenshin wake up!"

_O gods please let him be ok! Please!_ Thought Karou as she stood there praying. Suddenly Kenshin's head moved and they heard him say "I'm alright…Sano, this sessha is alright." He then tried to get up but fell back down. Sano helped him to his feet and put one of Kenshin's arms around his neck for support.

"Where is Shishio?" asked Karuo. Looking around Kenshin replied "He combusted in the water; the current must have washed his ashes away."

"Combusted!" Kaoru yelled not sure if she heard him right.

"His ashes!" questioned Sano.

Sano and Karou just looked at each other, then at Kenshin who explained what had happened. When they started walking back to the dojo Kenshin fell and relized he couldn't use his right leg. As Karou knelt down to examine it, "Kenshin! Your leg is cut deep. How could you not realize that when you were fighting?"

Kenshin just shrugged, "I do not know Karou-dono. When I fight I guess I ignore the pain, that I do."

Getting up Karou said with a no doubt tone "Well, you can't walk to the dojo like that. Sano will just have to carry you."

Trying to get up Kenshin started "Oh no Karou-dono, Sano doesn't…Ow!..."

"Oh don't worry Kenshin, I'm sure Sano wouldn't mind would you Sano?"

"Umm…well…"

"It's settled then, Sano, you're carrying Kenshin."

"Umm…ok". Scratching his head he picked up Kenshin and they started on there way.

When they reached the dojo Yahiko was on the roof of Karou's house keeping a watch out for them.

Seeing him Kaoru yelled "YAHIKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!"

"I was waiting for you!" replied Yahiko as he started to climb down.

"Well hurry up and go get Genzei-san!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Kenshin is hurt! Now go!"

Yahiko nodded his head and started on his way.

Sano then took Kenshin to his room and laid him on his futon. "Hmmm" Kenshin eyes squinted at the pain that went up his back. Sano's eyes got wide as he looked at his own arm that was covered in Kenshin's blood.

"Karou get in here quick! I think I found another injury!"

Karou ran into the room. As she looked at Sano's arm she could feel herself get a little queasy. "Ummm….." She didn't no what to do.

"Karou, Sano, tadaima!" With that Karou diapered outside to greet Megumi.

"Megumi, I'm glad Yahiko found you. Kenshin in another fight with Shishio."

When Karou and Megumi walked into the room Sano had washed the blood off his arm and was holding Kenshin while he flicked cold water into his face, trying to keep him awake.

"I'll take it from here, thank you Sano." said Megumi as she knelt down beside Kenshin.

Sano nodded, laid Kenshin back down and left. "I'm staying with him this time." said Karou as she knelt down on the other side.

Setting things up Megumi replied "Aa, you're not." "Hai, I am Megumi; I'm not a chibi musume."

Megumi just shook her head. She knew she couldn't argue right now. "Fine, but don't get in my way." Karou nodded her head.

"Could you open the window? It's hard for me to see in here."

As Karou started to get up Kenshin grabbed her hand. Kneeling back down she started to gently rub his head, "Dijabou Kenshin, I'm here. Dijabou." As his grip loosened she got up and opened the window.


	3. Chapter 3

While Megumi stitched up his leg Kenshin just laid there to tired to move. The spirit of the Battousai…he could still feel it active in him, its will telling him ignore the pain, the tiredness, to keep fighting, keep killing, but he knew he couldn't…he didn't want to…he wanted to stop with the fighting, the killing… wanted to keep Kaoru out of danger, every one out of danger…he wanted to tell Kaoru how he felt and he didn't want to do it as one of them watch the other die. _Kaoru_…as he laid there listing to her whispering to him, to far to hear her but still close enough to feel her holding his hand.

"Kaoru, can you get Kenshin up? I have to get more thread." Kaoru nodded in response as she watched Megumi get up to leave the room.

"Kenshin?" Not sure if Kenshin was awake she gently shook him. "Kenshin?" Kenshin responded by tightening his grip on her hand. "Can you get up so Megumi can look at you back?" Kenshin started to get up but fell back down. Karou put her arm behind his back to help him. When he was sitting up she started to help him get his gi off. _Oh my gods!_ Kaoru's eyes started to get teary as she looked at Kenshin's back. There were two deep lines were you could see Shishio had nailed him. There were even pieces of his blade that were sticking out of the wound and at the sight of it made Kaoru feel sick to her stomach. When Megumi walked back in she noticed Karou sitting there, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Oh my..." Was all Megumi could say when she saw Kenshin's back. She knew it hurt Kaoru badly to see Kenshin like this so she asked her if she wanted to leave. "He'll be ok Kaoru. I'll take good care of him." Kaoru shook her head "Aa, I'm staying here. I told Kenshin I would stay with him and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Then what if you sit in front of Kenshin, he might feel better being able to see you."

Karou got up and sat in front of Kenshin. "Kenshin, dijabou de gozaru ka?"

Kenshin nodded. "Sessha dijabou des." Karou could see in his eyes that the pain was bad but knew he would deny it.

"Megumi, do you have medicine I can give Kenshin?"

"Umm…yes I think I do. Look in my bag for a small blue bottle."

Karou went searching in Megumi's bag until she found it. She then pored some into a cup to give to Kenshin. "Do you want some medicine?" Kenshin shook his head.

Karou really didn't want to guilt Kenshin into taking the medicine but she couldn't stand seeing him like that. _He looks like he's going to cry. He's probably blaming himself for Shishio's death. That he killed him, that he broke his vow._ "Please Kenshin? It will keep me and Megumi from worrying."

Kenshin hated making people worry, especially the one he cared about. Nodding his head he put out his hand to take the cup and drank it.

An hour latter Megumi had finished the stitches on Kenshin's back and helped Kaoru lay him back down.


End file.
